


Gaius Doctor Caesar

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the 12th Doctor are travelling to Italy. They tried to visit the Middle Ages. But they land in the Roman Empire. And old enemy of the Doctor is trying his final attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaius Doctor Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is my first Doctor Who Story. You might wonder, that it's in script form. I have to write a script for work. The Doctor helped me practising. I am from Germany. So I hope, my English will be understandable.

Scene 1: The Alps, it's freezing cold: The DOCTOR and Clara are standing in front of the TARDIS on a mountain, looking over the snow covered enviroment.

CLARA  
I always imagined Italy as a sunny place!

DOCTOR - laughs  
Not in January and not in the Alps.

CLARA  
I still don't get, what we are doing here. You said, you needed a chicken, before we can visit Casanova. And you hope to find it here? It seems to be a little complicated. And why a chicken?

Doctor  
A very old friend owes me one. And I know, he will pass by. Casanova will be very angry, when I don't bring that chicken. We had a little fight last time. He nearly burned the whole city. Just because of that girl.. and the boy... and the vampires... [[Pauses]] One moment, the vampires were in a different time. Forget them.

CLARA – laughs  
You know, you can buy a chicken. Or steal it!

Doctor  
You know, I have no money – and I don't steal.

CLARA  
Smiling, looking to the TARDIS

DOCTOR - plays to be insulted  
With this face – and until now!

CLARA  
Ah, you made some kind of a New Year's pledge.

Doctor  
One of the advantages having a time machine is, that it is New Year whenever I want.

CLARA  
So, who is your friend with the chicken?

DOCTOR  
I am allowed to call him Harry. But I think, you know him as Henry IV. - The Roman-German Emperor, who had to beg the pope in Canossa to let him back into the church.

CLARA – Looks confused  
Wait, this happened in the middle ages!

DOCTOR – trys to follow Claras eyes  
Exactly, in 1077 AC, where is the problem?

CLARA – points with her right hand to the north  
There shouldn't be a river and there shouldn't be ancient Roman soldiers! Or my history books are completely wrong.

DOCTOR – rubs his eyes in disbelief and than turns to the TARDIS  
They are. But you are right anyway – where the hell are we? Someday I will fix the navigation, I swear...

Scene 2: Inside the TARDIS. The Doctor checks the data and than turns to Clara. His face shows a mixture of surprise and shock.  
DOCTOR  
That's very bad news!

CLARA  
What happened? Where are we?

DOCTOR  
The TARDIS overruled my commands. We are in Italy, but we are in 49 BC. And the river you saw is the Rubicon.

CLARA  
Caesar! And the start of the Roman civil war! [Small pause.] What are we doing here? Why did the TARDIS overruled your commands?

DOCTOR  
The TARDIS only does that in three cases: First: If the chosen destination will kill us. Second: if it will be a serious threat for the TARDIS itself. And third: if someone is going to change a fixed point in time. And she had the chance to recognize it before it happened.

CLARA  
Obviously it's not number one or two.

DOCTOR  
No. Too bad. I was looking forward to the wine of Canossa. Come on! We have to hurry up!

CLARA  
Wait! What do you want to do?

DOCTOR  
Someone will try to prevent Caesar from crossing the Rubicon and to start the war with doing so. We have to stop him.

CLARA - hesitates  
And when we let him do so? It was a cruel war, that took the live of millions of people.

Doctor  
Yes, it did. But like I said: It's a fixed point in time. It has to happen!

CLARA - with sarcastic voice  
Cause otherwise the universe will explode!

DOCTOR - just nods

CLARA  
Next time: Start with that!

Clara and the Doctor are in the dressing room of the TARDIS.

CLARA  
Perfect. You look just like a Roman. But do you really think I have to wear this?

DOCTOR  
It's the best costume. But one other point: You smell very good.

CLARA – surprised  
Thanks.

DOCTOR  
No. You don't get it. You can't smell that fine. We are in ancient Italy. The poor people of that time – I am really sorry to say that – stank. You have to use this.

CLARA – takes the bottle, the DOCTOR is giving her  
What is it?

DOCTOR  
A mixture of sweat, mud and... I really think, you don't want to know the last ingredient.

CLARA  
You are kidding me!

Doctor  
I wish I would. I have to smell it, too.

Change of place: Rome – The senate is in commotion. The speaker refuses to give the word to a person, who harshly demands it.

SPEAKER  
It's passed. Caesar has to resign from command of his troops. Otherwise he will be treated as a traitor. Every soldier of Caesars troops has to leave the army.

ANRGY PERSON  
As the consul of the republic I demand to be heared. You have to respect my veto against this bill.

SPEAKER  
You can't veto this bill, Marc Anthony. And now you better go to your master and bring him the message! If he wants to avoid war and if he is a real patriot, like he always says, he has to come to Rome! Alone!

ANGRY PERSON MARC ANTHONY  
You will regret this! All of you! You can't save the republic with ignoring her rules!

 

Scene 3: The Roman camp of the 13th legion, which is commanded by Caesar. The Doctor wears a uniform of a Roman centurion. Clara is disguised as a female druid. The Doctor has the Psychic paper in his left hand.

DOCTOR  
Guard, my name is Rory the rom... ah... Clodius. As you can see I have very important messages from Marc Anthony for Caesar. Bring us to his tent.

GUARD - salutes  
Yes, centurion. Please follow me! Do you want me to handcuff the witch?

DOCTOR - smiles  
Thanks. But that won't be necessary. With her disgusting smell, she will be easy to find, if she trys to run away.

CLARA – looks angry and whispers  
Next time, you play a smelly druid. And I will be a queen!

DOCTOR - although wispering  
Look, I am sorry, but females are not allowed in Roman camps. And the only female, who has a chance to see Caesar is a prostitute or a witch. I thought, you would prefer not to sleep with him.

CLARA  
With your last face, your excuses were much better. Maybe it was, because you were so much younger.

DOCTOR - smiles  
For every version of myself I have a wrinkle now. I like it! Wrinkels are cool!

Scene 4: The tent of Caesar. He stands at a fire place and warms his hands. He turns around, when the Doctor and Clara are entering.

DOCTOR  
Ave Caesar. My name is Clodius. Marc Anthony sent me. He said, when I was able to capture this female druid, I should come immediately to you.

CAESAR  
Why do you greet me celtish, centurion?

DOCTOR – is confused for some seconds  
I am sorry. Please forgive me, emperor. It's just because I lived for such a long time with the barbarians.

CAESAR  
And you said, Marc Anthony sent you?

Doctor  
Yes, as you can read on this paper.

CAESAR – looks skeptical and turns around  
It's empty. Anthony, do you know these guys?

 

CLARA - whispers  
How is that possible?

DOCTOR  
The paper can't fool great minds. Last time, that happened, was with Shakespeare. I never thought, Caeasar could look through it. My mistake. I am so used to the small minds of the most humans.

MARC ANTHONY – enters the scene from a dark shadow  
I have never seen this guys before. Who are you?

Doctor  
Two folks, who hopped, you wouldn't be here, evidently. I know, you must think, we are spies of your enemy Pompeius magnus. But we are not. We are here to warn you! This is the powerful witch of the north. She is the mightiest female druid of Gaul.

CAESAR - grins broadly  
Normally, we let druids kill. No matter, if they are female. But that one is so good looking.

MARC ANTHONY  
But her smell – disgusting! If they are spies, Pompeius should pay them better! So they can take a bath from time to time.

DOCTOR - looks to Clara, screws his nose and nodes

CAESAR  
So, I will give you a chance. At least you made it to my tent. [Pauses] And I can kill you afterwards. Tell me your warning, witch of the north!

CLARA – is confused, turns to the DOCTOR

DOCTOR  
I am sorry, emporer. The witch is very shy. She had a vision. She knows, that you are up to cross the Rubicon to march to Rome. And she wanted to warn you, that someone will try to kill you, before you do so!

CAESAR  
Who? Tell me a name!

DOCTOR  
I am sorry. We don't know the name.

CAESAR - grabs a cup of wine  
Not very convincing! What do you think, Anthony?

MARC ANTHONY – turns to the Doctor  
No, not at all! Did you recognize, that he looks very much like you, Gaius?

Doctor  
That's ridiculous. He looks nothing like me. I am much younger. At least I look that way.

CLARA - leans to the DOCTOR and whispers  
New face, new face!

DOCTOR  
Uhhhh, what I really wanted to say, is: That's by accident [Pauses] Maybe we have the same ancestors.

CAESAR - smiles  
To be honest, I already thought the same. You look like a cousin, who just moved to Pompeii. But he is just a craftsmen called Caecilius. [Pauses. Obviously a little ashamed...] We are not very close.

DOCTOR  
Strange. My grandfather had that name. But he moved just after the fires of Pompeii to Rome.

CAESAR  
What fires?

Before the Doctor realizes his mistake in the timeline and can answer, Caesar falls to the ground. The Doctor runs to him and checks his vital data with his sonic srewdriver.

MARC ANTHONY – screams  
Who are you? What did you do?

DOCTOR  
Nothing! It's the wine! It was poisoned! Clara, start a cardiac massage!

CLARA - does so  
Is he dead?

DOCTOR - calms down  
No and he will not die today. But he passed out. And I fear, he will not come back today! You can stop now, Clara.

MARC ANTHONY  
I still don' t trust you! You are spies of Pompeius. That's why you look so much like Caesar. You should kill and replace him.

DOCTOR - angry  
You saw us the whole time. And you know, that the wine was in the tent before we entered! So shut up! We have far bigger problems!

MARC ANTHONY  
What do you mean?

DOCTOR - points to Caesar  
You are here – and not in the senate, consul. That means, he has to go to war today.

MARC ANTHONY - confused  
How can know about that? He just told me, that he will!

DOCTOR  
That's not the question, we have to answer now. It's much more important, what we want to do about that he passed out?

CLARA  
That's simple.

The Doctor and Marc Anthony are looking to Clara. Both are surprised.

CLARA – smiles  
The person in this tent, who looks just like Caesar, has to fill in. Just like you said, consul. [Pauses] Except the spy part, of course.

DOCTOR – shakes his head  
Oh, no! I am still not sure, if this face is a good actor. My lies are so much worse than the ones of number ten and eleven.

MARC ANTHONY  
No, the witch of the north is right. And – ironically – it's your only chance to convince me, that you are not spies!

CLARA  
See the bright side. Someone wants to change a fixed point in time. When he recognizes, that he failed, he has to step out of the shadows.

MARC ANTHONY  
I still don't understand the half of that, what you are saying. But we have to hurry. Change the clothes. I will gather the troops. So you can hold your speech! We have to march today. So Pompeius has no chance to gather his troops. Maybe we can even prevent him from escaping from Rome.

Doctor  
Wait! I have to hold a speech?

MARC ANTHONY - leaves the tent  
To convince the legion to go to war!

Doctor  
No, no, no!

CLARA  
Come on, I know you like to talk.

Doctor  
Yes, to some people. Not in front of thousands.

CLARA  
You will be great!

DOCTOR - grabs Claras right hand  
Yes – and you are so going to help me, witch of the north!

Scene 5: The Doctor, Clara and Marc Anthony are in front of the troops on a stage.

DOCTOR – needs some seconds too long to start  
My mighty soldiers. We have come a long way together and we fought for the glory of Rome! [Soldiers cheer] But now the senate says, I am traitor, who wants to harm the great glory of our loved mother! [Soldiers scream in anger] Here is Marc Anthony, the consul of the republic. He was attacked just because he wanted to defend me with words! [Soldiers scream, they demand revenge] Anthony had to flee to save his life! That was the last proof for me: Our loved republic is controlled by psychoes! [Soldiers cheer] They think, the gods are on their side! This is the witch of the north! [Doctor points to Clara] This female druid said to them, that Caesar will fail. Luckily some of the great men of Anthony were able to capture her! So, who is coming with me to Rome to show that maniacs and corrupts civilians, that Caesar and his soldiers will never fail to defend the glory and the endless light of Rome? [Soldiers start screaming “Caesar, Caesar, Caesar”]

CLARA – whispers  
I never thought, you have read the books of Caesar. The speech was nearly that one, I read in my latin class in school.

DOCTOR  
I don't just read them. I wrote half of them – or I will be. Don't ask: Timey wimey stuff. [Pauses] At least I know now, that I am able to speak in front of thousands.

CLARA – smiles  
No surprise. You are still the Doctor!

MARC ANTHONY – interrupts  
The Doctor? What kind of Doctor? Doctor who? Anyway, here and right now, he is Caesar. Well done, great speech. I propose, you leave now. As little as you talk to the men, as less is the chance, they will understand, you are not yourself today.

DOCTOR – laughs sneering  
Today?

Scene 6: Inside of a Roman trap: The DOCTOR and Clara are sitting next to each other. They are alone.

CLARA  
What is it? You look worried!

DOCTOR  
Didn't you ask yourself yet, who is able to change a fixed point in time? Almost only a Time Lord can do it. And why should he?

CLARA  
Are you completely sure, almost only a Time Lord can do it?

DOCTOR  
If not, there is another species out there, who can identify and change fixed points in time. And it is willing to do it. [Pauses] There is no answer not to worry about.

CLARA – looks out of the window of the trap, turns in shock to the Doctor  
But there is another thing to worry about right now. You said, you wrote half Caesars books. What did you write about a tidal bore?

DOCTOR – follows Claras look  
Nonsense. The Rubicon is by far too small for tidal bo... Out! Now!

The Doctor and Clara escape from the trap just before it's hit by a huge wave.

DOCTOR – pulls Clara out of the Rubicon  
At least you were right. Whoever wants to change the fixed point, is trying to do it again. Unfortunately, he is still in the shadows.

CLARA  
It will be a hell of a trip. [Pauses and wrings her hair] I miss traveling with the TARDIS.

DOCTOR – smiles  
At least, you smell better now.

CLARA  
And I love you, too.

Marc Anthony joins the scene together with some soldiers. He sits on a horse. On his right hand is the leash of another horse.

MARC ANTHONY  
Are you alright, emperor?

DOCTOR  
I am fine.

MARC ANTHONY  
What happened? I never saw such a thing in my life before.

DOCTOR  
[Whispers] I wish, I could say the same thing [Speaks up] I think, it was just bad luck. It's winter and the snow is melting. These kind of things can happen. I guess, the horse is for me?

MARC ANTHONY  
Yes – and for the witch of the north. I think, it's not a good idea to let her alone with the men.

DOCTOR  
I agree. Come on, witch. Caesar has to go to Rome. I have the feeling, somebody will reveal himself there.

CLARA – whispers and takes the hand of the Doctor  
Can you ride?

DOCTOR – whispers  
At least some of my versions could. Let's find out.

Scene 7: The Doctor and Clara are riding in front of the army. Marc Anthony gives them some space. But he is close enough to have an eye on them.

DOCTOR – surprised  
I not only can ride. I do like it. [Turns his head] Are you alright, Clara?

CLARA – shakes her head slowly  
Not really. Can you get seasick on a horse?

DOCTOR – laughs  
Come on! You drive motorcycles!

CLARA  
That's not the same!

Doctor  
I know. It's the difference between having the control and being controlled.

CLARA – is silent for some seconds and starts talking with a serious tone in her voice  
Can we change the subject for one minute?

DOCTOR  
Sure, what is on your mind?

CLARA  
I want you to know, that I understand what are you doing. And that I appreciate a lot.

DOCTOR  
What are you talking about?

CLARA  
You were ready to go with me to Venice to meet Casanova. You said, wreckles are cool. You joked about my smelling. You referred to the timey wimey stuff. You play number eleven – just without a fez! [Pauses] Is it still so obvious, that I miss him that much?

DOCTOR – smiles sadly  
A little. But the the timey wimey stuff was number ten. You liked him, too. I saw... I mean, number eleven saw it.

CLARA  
Well, thank you for that! But you don't have to do it any longer. I really want to get to know who you are.

DOCTOR – still smiles sadly  
You wanna know a secret?

CLARA  
Please, tell me!

Doctor  
I miss number eleven, too. He was the Doctor, who could feel joy in live again. And this without being ashamed.

CLARA – smiles and caresses the right shoulder of the Doctor

DOCTOR  
I never told you about my last regeneration before that one you saw, I think.

CLARA - surprised  
No, not yet.

DOCTOR  
Number ten was completely alone. He lost his last companions a long time before. His soul became depressed. Having to die alone was the last what he felt. And it was the first thing number eleven felt. I am so grateful, that you were with me. It made the regeneration sufferable. You are not just a companion for me. You were the first person, who saw that face. I will never forget this!

CLARA – has to fight with the tears  
I... I... I don't know what to say. Thank you!

 

DOCTOR – turns his head in front  
You don't have to say anything. And now, let's get back to work. There is a universe to safe.

CLARA – smiles  
Again.

DOCTOR – starts laughing.

Marc Anthony closes near.

MARC ANTHONY  
What is so funny?

Doctor  
The witch of the north told me about your future, consul.

MARC ANTHONY  
And it's funny?

Doctor  
Depends from the point of view. You will fall under the spell of a very special woman.

MARC ANTHONY - laughs out  
This wouldn't be the first time. Everybody knows, I like women.

Doctor  
It will be different. Trust me!

MARC ANTHONY  
How do you know?

DOCTOR - smiles  
Don't forget: I am Caesar. It's my job to know such things.

Scene 8: The army is riding through the abandoned streets of Rome. Marc Anthony is riding next to Doctor-Caesar.

MARC ANTHONY  
Fascinating! Just like Caesar said! I mean, the real one!

DOCTOR  
I hope, he is save?

 

MARC ANTHONY  
Sure and he still sleeps.

Doctor  
What did he say?

MARC ANTHONY  
He said, that if he attacks Rome with just one legion, our enemies will have to flee. Cause 3000 men are still more than zero.

Doctor  
Did he say something about what is to do next?

MARC ANTHONY – nodes  
Yes. We have to check which senators are still in the city. And we have to build a new government for the empire. I propose, you give a party in Casears... in your house.

Doctor  
Ok. No problem. [Pauses] Just one question: Where do I live?

MARC ANTHONY - laughs  
I show you. But you should know about one thing.

DOCTOR  
What is it?

MARC ANTHONY  
Caesars wife will be there. I will do my very best to bring her away. But if you meet here, you have to play your role as good as possible.

DOCTOR  
I will do my very best. To be honest I usually have trouble with women. Either they fall in love with me – or they try to kill me. Some of them do both.

MARC ANTHONY - laughs  
This is the first thing you said, I could understand. [Looks to Clara and smiles] So you love him, witch of the north?

CLARA – grins  
The most of the time. But some days I do both.

Scene 9: Clara and the DOCTOR are waiting in the Lobby of a great Roman palace. Clara changed her clothes and looks like noble Roman women now. Marc Anthony comes in.

CLARA – looks down on her new outfit  
That is by far better.

DOCTOR - smiles  
I am happy, you enjoy traveling with me again.

MARC ANTHONY  
Great Gods! You look superb. [Pauses] You are not really a witch, are you?

CLARA – just blinks

MARC ANTHONY  
You are gorgeous. It is said, that the egyptian queen Cleopatra is the most beautiful woman on earth. But I am sure, she can't mess with you.

DOCTOR – in hectic  
What did you just say? Repeat it! Do it!

MARC ANTHONY – confused  
The part about her beauty?

DOCTOR  
The part before!

MARC ANTHONY  
About Cleopatra being the most beautiful woman on the planet?

DOCTOR – taps hard on his forehead  
Exactly! How could I miss that? Of course! It was so easy to see, what is happening here! Stupid old Doctor! Misses the most important things!

CLARA  
I don't understand.

Before the Doctor can answer, a guard comes in.

GUARD  
Excuse me, emperor. Your wife is here. She insisted on seeing you!

MARC ANTHONY  
I commanded to bring her to my house. Do as you are told!

Doctor  
No. Stop! It's okay. Let her in!

MARC ANTHONY  
What are you doing?

Doctor  
Don't worry. She isn't Caesars wife.

MARC ANTHONY  
What?

RIVER  
Hello Sweetie! You look much older than the last time we met. You must have missed me like hell.

DOCTOR – sighs  
She is much more of my wife. [Pauses] Hello Darling. It's been a while.

Scene 10: River, Clara and the DOCTOR are alone in a dining room and sit around a table with fruits.

CLARA  
Please explain. I hate the feeling to be the only person in the room not seeing the whole picture.

DOCTOR  
I will. But first: River, when did we meet the last time?

RIVER  
In person – in the library. And our last date was on a Transelor. A terrible place. [Smiles] I don't even want to be buried there.

DOCTOR  
But now you are here! In person!

RIVER  
Isn't that nice?

DOCTOR  
How is that possible?

RIVER  
I have no idea. The last I remember is me kissing your last face on Transelor. Than he jumped into his own time line. And than I woke up here – as Caesars wife. I guess number eleven died on Transelor – like he said. You must be number twelve, I think.

DOCTOR  
Actually I am number one – or number 13. But this is not the right time to explain it.

CLARA  
So, River is the person, who tries to change a fixed point in time.

RIVER  
I am what? I would never do this looks to the Doctor again.

DOCTOR  
No, she is not. I think, she is the only person in the universe, who can save us all.

RIVER  
Another face, but haven't changed a bit. Start explaining!

DOCTOR  
Clara, when you jumped into my time line, you prevented the Great Intelligence from killing me. But you didn't kill it. That explains why we could so easily escape. I think the Great Intelligence infected the TARDIS and it's now using her to destroy the universe. I am so stupid. I should have known, that an alien called “Great Intelligence” has a backup plan.

RIVER  
The Romans! Of course!

CLARA  
Of course? I am not even close to “of course”!

DOCTOR  
River and I have met before in a very similar situation. She played Cleopatra that day. Caesar was there. And so was another great threat to the universe – which happened to be me. But that's another story. I think the TARDIS is fighting the Great Intelligence. She can't stop it from trying to change a fixed point in time. But she chose a situation that would give me the chance to understand the whole problem.

CLARA  
Okay. I get that part. But why is River here? Because she is your wife?

DOCTOR  
No. She is although the child of the TARDIS. Don't look at me like that. She actually was conceived in the TARDIS. It was the day, I swore to myself I will never agree to replace a higher sleeper with a bed for adults again. But back to the topic: I think, River is here, because she is the key to safe us all. That's why the TARDIS brought her back.

RIVER  
But how?

DOCTOR  
Your mind was uploaded in the library. Number eleven transferred the data to the TARDIS a long time ago. It was, when he ran away. Everything of that what was left of your body laid on Transelor. You know even better than me, that the TARDIS has no problems to combine the parts.

CLARA  
Okay, but why is it happening now? We were on Transelor more than a year ago!

DOCTOR  
I think, it's because shortly after that, we were on Gallifrey. The home of the Time Lords is like a huge power station for a TARDIS. She was enabled to fight the infection. At least for some months.

RIVER  
Wait! You were on Gallifrey? I thought, it's destroyed! [Pauses and continues quietly] And you did it.

DOCTOR  
No, it's not. As it turned out me and my former selves froze it in time. But this is neither the right situation nor a fitting environment to talk about that now. We have to bring you to the TARDIS to save the universe.

RIVER  
Where is she?

DOCTOR – hesitates ashamed  
The last time I saw her, she was close to the Rubicon.

RIVER  
You are kidding me! You even parked her in the Oval Office of the White House to have her close to you. But now, when we need her as soon as possible, she is hundreds of miles away?

DOCTOR  
Hey! It were some busy days. Someone tried to destroy the universe. But I am Caesar for the people here. So we just leave and ride to the TARDIS as fast as we can.

RIVER  
I am afraid, it's impossible.

DOCTOR  
Why?

RIVER  
Like you said: You are Caesar! You can't go back. It would change the fixed point in time. I have to go.

DOCTOR  
No! That's by far too dangerous. You look like Caesars wife. And it's war!

CLARA  
So, what should we do?

DOCTOR  
We ask our new friend Marc Anthony to bring her. Maybe you should do it, Clara. He seems to have a little crush on you.

RIVER  
I can understand it. You are a sweetie.

DOCTOR  
There is one more thing, you should know, River!

RIVER  
Tell me.

DOCTOR  
The Great Intelligence is still trying to kill me to change the fixed point in time. Now that you are here, you are in extremely danger.

RIVER – laughs out loud  
No doubt: You are the Doctor!

Scene 11: The party has already begun. Marc Anthony and the Doctor stand apart and talk.

MARC ANTHONY  
My men are searching for the magical blue box, that the witch of north described us. If they have no trouble finding it, we can bring it here within a day. You really think, it can help us understanding the plans of Pompeius Magnus?

DOCTOR  
Yes. The box can see through time and space. She told us, that Caesar is in danger.

MARC ANTHONY – a little ashamed  
Can I ask you something else?

DOCTOR  
Sure.

MARC ANTHONY  
The witch and you: Are you some kind of couple?

DOCTOR - laughs  
No. She liked [Pauses and stops laughing] a relative of mine a lot. But he died. That is why we are traveling together. We are soothing each other.

MARC ANTHONY  
I see. Do you think, she likes me? I feel some kind of connection to her.

Before the DOCTOR has the chance to answer, a guard stops by.

GUARD  
I am sorry, consul. You ordered me to come, when I have the information of our spy.

MARC ANTHONY – nods and takes the paper, the guard is giving him  
Hm, this was predictable.

DOCTOR  
What is it?

MARC ANTHONY – gives the paper to the Doctor  
One of our spies found out, that one of the guests will try to kill Caesar. I am sorry.

DOCTOR  
You don't have to. It really was predictable. Maybe it's better. If someone tries to kill me, I will be more motivated to capture him.

MARC ANTHONY  
What do you want to do about it?

DOCTOR  
For now? Nothing! But it would be very kind of you to gather some men around the house. But see, that they will be hidden in the shadows. My killer shouldn't be informed any sooner as necessary.

MARC ANTHONY - nods  
Do you want me to stay close to you? I can protect you.

Doctor  
Thanks, that won't be necessary. And the people will talk, if we are so close the whole evening...

MARC ANTHONY  
They will what?

DOCTOR  
Forget it, poor joke. I have to warn the witch of the north and my wife.

MARC ANTHONY  
Is she really your wife? Why does she look like Caesars wife? Who is she?

DOCTOR - laughs out  
It took me two lives to find out – and I am still not completely sure.

MARC ANTHONY  
Two lives? How is that possible?

DOCTOR  
I am the Doctor.

MARC ANTHONY  
I guess, that expression doesn't mean coach of gladiators for you...

DOCTOR  
At least not for the most of the time. Forget what I was saying. Sometimes... Most of the time I like to talk to much. We have a job to do.

Scene 12: The Doctor, Clara and River are talking

RIVER  
So, someone here will try to kill you?

DOCTOR  
I am Caesar. It's strange, that it's only one person. When I think about it: His and my life are really likewise in many aspects.

CLARA  
Why don't you look worried? We have to find out who the killer is!

Doctor  
I think, I already know.

Clara and River look surprised to the Doctor.

RIVER  
So, who is it?

DOCTOR  
As I said: I am Caesar.

RIVER  
You mean... him?

DOCTOR  
He is here.

RIVER  
But Brutus kills Caesar in four years from now!

DOCTOR  
Not, if someone tries to change a fixed-point in time. It's the simplest way to use the person, who will do it anyway.

CLARA  
What should we do?

DOCTOR - smiles  
Prevent him from killing me. I am still getting used to this face.

RIVER  
It's a problem. We can't confront him in public. Cause he has to be able to kill Caesar in four years.

CLARA  
We need a trap. We have to isolate him from the other guests. But it can't be to obvious.

DOCTOR  
There is another problem. We can't be sure, if he is alone.

RIVER  
And we shouldn't completely rule out, that he isn't the guy we are searching for.

CLARA – lifts an eye brow  
Doctor, do you feel sick?

Doctor  
What?

CLARA  
Caesar suffered from epilepsy. It's almost sure, that Brutus knew about it. If you fake a beginning attack in front of him and leave afterwards, he will follow. At least, if he is our killer. It will look to him like the perfect opportunity.

RIVER  
Sounds like a good plan. But how we do make sure, that he doesn't kill the Doctor and isn't getting killed himself?

Doctor  
I can handle that.

RIVER  
Sweetie, are you sure? You are an old man. And Brutus is in his best ages.

Doctor  
Two things – First, for now and forever: It's only me, who jokes about my age. And no other! Second: Trust me. I can handle him. [Pauses and looks to River] What is it?

RIVER  
Nothing. I just remembered the first rule. You don't lie right now, do you? How will you do it?

DOCTOR  
Hell, I waited so long to get the chance to say this to you: Spoilers!

Scene 13: The Doctor fakes a beginning epilepsy attack close to Brutus and leaves slowly to a quite room. Brutus follows. He closes the door behind himself. Clara and River, who were hiding, block it from the outside. Brutus pulls out a Roman sword.

BRUTUS  
Don't worry. I will release you from your pain. I do it fast. I promise.

DOCTOR  
Et tu, Brute?

BRUTUS – confused  
What?

DOCTOR  
It was latin... ah... celtish for “also you, Brutus”. You will hear it again in four years. But that time I will say it in greek.

BRUTUS  
I fear, you will not live that long. I have to kill you. You are a despot and you deserve to die.

DOCTOR  
Excellent plan. But please wait four more years. And do it in the senate.

BRUTUS  
What is wrong with you? Are you completely out of your mind?

Doctor  
Probably. But before you are going to kill me, you should know, that you have already lost!

BRUTUS  
What? Even, if I get caught, I killed a despot. The republic will praise me.

DOCTOR  
I am not talking to the Brutus-Figure. I am talking to you, Great Intelligence. Lets stop fooling around and play with open cards.

A small blue light appears in the eyes of Brutus.

GREAT INTELLIGENCE  
Doctor, I would say, I am glad to see you alive. But we both know, I am not.

DOCTOR  
Same here. Let's make it short. Leave my TARDIS and go your way.

GREAT INTELLIGENCE - laughs out loud  
Are you kidding me? I am winning! Even, if you should be able to stop me here, I will just move on to the next fixed-point in time. And one day, I will succeed. The TARDIS is mine. I don't know, how you made it to survive Transelor or look through my disguise! But I sure know, that it doesn't matter. At the end you loose.

DOCTOR – smiles  
Fascinating. You don't realize the weak spot in your plan.

GREAT INTELLIGENCE  
Drop that attitude. You will not fool me with your stupid tricks.

DOCTOR  
Listen, not so great intelligence. I am not Caesar and he is alive. I have Brutus in this room in custody. Even if you kill me, I will just regenerate. Brutus will kill Caesar, but in four years. Your game is over.

The blue light in Brutus' eyes vanishes and his body falls without consciousness to the ground.

DOCTOR  
Alright. [Pauses] I wasn't expecting this. But alright. [Louder] River, Clara – come in!

River and Clara are entering the room.

RIVER  
What has happened? Is he dead?

Doctor  
No, he just passed out. The Great Intelligence has left his body. I don't know how.

CLARA  
So, it's over? We won?

DOCTOR  
That's not my winning face. It was too easy. I will not do the same mistake twice: I am sure, the Great Intelligence has a backup plan.

RIVER  
But how can we figure it out?

DOCTOR  
It's probably a brilliant plan with a lot of dodges. If I were him, I would isolate...

Before the Doctor can continue, there is a lot of noise from the party. The Doctor, Clara and River hear screams full of fear. The door is opened and many guests in panic are coming in.

DOCTOR  
What's going on?

FEMALE GUEST  
Weaponed men have entered. They try to kill us all.

DOCTOR - to River and Clara  
Or maybe the Great Intelligence will just try to kill us all with pure violence. Leave now! Run!

CLARA  
What do you want to do?

Doctor  
They will follow me! I am Caesar!

CLARA  
They will kill you!

DOCTOR  
Don't worry. I have a plan.

RIVER  
Is this one of the situations, in which you are saying this sentence to relax the people around you?

DOCTOR - smiles  
Run!

Scene 14: The DOCTOR runs in the direction of the noise. He finds a Roman sword on the ground and takes it. In the central hall of the villa, he waves to the assaulters. One of the men comes to the Doctor. They start to fight.

DOCTOR  
I can fence. Excellent!

ASSAULTER  
I will kill you!

DOCTOR  
Can you imagine to wait four years?

Before the assaulter can answer, the Doctor pushes him away and runs to the central gate of the villa.

DOCTOR  
You would think, that Caesar has at least a few guards in his house – but no!

While opening the gate, the Doctor pushes two men away. Than he runs out. The assaulters follow him to the dark streets of Rome. Their commander starts screaming.

COMMANDER  
Surrender! Than we will kill you fast. You have no chance to escape.

DOCTOR - sees a light for just one second and stops  
I guess, you can't count.

COMMANDER  
What?

DOCTOR  
Caesar has more friends than you. [Screams] Come out now!

Some secands are passing by. Nothing is happening. The commander starts to smile. Than a lot of lights in some dark alleys appear. Marc Anthony and his men are coming. They surround the assaulters.

DOCTOR  
Next time, some seconds earlier please.

MARC ANTHONY  
Come on! We arrived just in time.

DOCTOR  
Normally it's me saying this. But I am open for some new experiences. [Looks to the Commander and his men. They lowered their weapons to the ground ] Who are you?

COMMANDER  
Defenders of the republic. We will never let you be king!

DOCTOR  
Don't worry. I never wanted to be more than a lord. [Looks to Marc Anthony] What do you want to do with them?

MARC ANTHONY  
Same as ever. They will not survive the night. And they will be glad about it.

DOCTOR  
Let me propose something else. Let them go! All of them!

MARC ANTHONY – laughs  
Are you out of your mind?

DOCTOR  
I am serious. Let them go. You can follow them easily. Pompeius will think, that Caesar is weak. This will give you an advantage. And even better: The people, who stay here, will be treated as traitors. Killing the guys will change nothing. But if you let the people live, you win.

MARC ANTHONY  
You are definitely not Roman. I can let them live. But we have to take their wealth. It's what Caesar would do.

DOCTOR  
I don't care about money. [To the crowd of assaulters] You have until dawn to leave the city. Everybody, who will stay, has to join my side or will die. If you choose my course, you can keep all your wealth and positions. Caesar is full of mercy. Tell this to all of your friends and masters! Go!

The crowd leaves.

MARC ANTHONY  
And what now?

DOCTOR  
We wait for the magic box and end this nonsense here.

MARC ANTHONY  
Can I do something for you while we wait?

DOCTOR  
Do you have a chicken?

MARC ANTHONY  
A what....

DOCTOR  
Forget it, I buy it by chance.

Suddenly a lot of burning lights appear in the sky. They crash into the city. They are burning bullet from catapults.

DOCTOR – shaking his head  
It's one of these days....

MARC ANTHONY  
When you wish, you would be still in bed. Recently, I had of lot of them.

DOCTOR  
Tell me about it.

MARC ANTHONY  
What should we do?

DOCTOR  
The bullets are flying over our heads. We are save here. I suggest, you take some men and stop the attackers. I will look for my wife and the witch of the north. We will leave the city and search for magical blue box. It can save us.

MARC ANTHONY  
Where do you want me to meet you?

DOCTOR - going away  
I find you!

Scene 15: The DOCTOR finds Clara and River near to Caesar's Palace.

CLARA  
What is going on?

DOCTOR  
The next try of the Great Intelligence to kill me, I think.

RIVER  
And this time he has a great chance to succeed. There is nothing in the history books about that.

DOCTOR  
The universe hasn't exploded yet. We are still in the game.

CLARA  
What should we do?

DOCTOR  
We leave the city and search for the TARDIS. It's our only chance.

RIVER  
But this assault...

Doctor  
This assault will succeed in every case, if we can't win back the TARDIS. We care for the history books afterward. Clara, I have bad news.

CLARA  
What is it?

DOCTOR  
You will have to ride again. Let's go to the stables.

Scene 17: Marc Anthony and some men left the city. They are sneaking up to the attacking troops. Suddenly Marc Anthony recognizes the commander of them. He is surprised and shocked. He runs to the commander.

MARC ANTHONY  
That can't be true! You? But why?

CAESAR  
There you are! Great! I feared, the traitors had killed you, too.

MARC ANTHONY  
What traitors?

CAESAR  
The guy who looked liked me. And the girl. Obviously, they are spies of Pompeius. Luckily, they used to less poison. I woke up in an abandoned army camp. I got a horse from a loyal farmer. And I found my troops next to the city. Now I will show Pompeius, that Rome is mine now.

MARC ANTHONY - in hectic  
Stop the assault! Now!

CAESAR  
Why?

MARC ANTHONY  
The city is already yours. Pompeius has left. The guy and the girl are no spies. They helped me to win Rome.

CAESAR  
Are you sure?

MARC ANTHONY  
Yes. Right now, you are attacking a city, which is under your control.

CAESAR - screams  
Hold!

MARC ANTHONY  
You should order some men to follow a group of civilians, who will leave Rome in the next hours. They will guide us directly to Pompeius.

CAESAR – surprised  
Who are they?

MARC ANTHONY  
They attacked the Doctor, sorry, your replacement. I wanted them dead. But your replacement said, that it would me much more useful to show mercy and let them live.

CAESAR  
Caesar – the man full of mercy! I like! My german cavalry will follow the civilians.

MARC ANTHONY  
What do you want to do about this attack?

CAESAR - laughs  
Victory writes history. Nobody will know, if we don't tell anybody about it. [Turns around] Did you hear that, Hirtius? Nothing of that is allowed in my books.

MARC ANTHONY  
Hirtius?

CAESAR  
He is my writer. What is it? You look surprised.

MARC ANTHONY  
It's probably nothing. When we started our march to Rome, I heard by accident a sentence of your replacement. He said, he wrote the half of your books.

CAESAR  
That's impossible!

MARC ANTHONY  
The Doctor – this is the name of your replacement – is a very special person. I don't think, that impossible is a word, that he uses very often. We should talk to Hirtius by chance.

Scene 18: The Doctor, Clara and River found the TARDIS. The Doctor sent the escorting soldiers away.

DOCTOR  
Strange.

CLARA  
What is wrong?

DOCTOR  
I can't remember, when I felt the last time that nervous to enter the TARDIS.

RIVER  
Same here. She seems to be such a cold place. I have never felt this before.

Doctor  
Listen. I will enter first and alone. We don't know, what's waiting inside. We can't risk to enter all together. River, I trust you! This is really important.

RIVER  
You are right. Go!

The DOCTOR enters the TARDIS. River looks to Clara. She seems to be in state of shock.

RIVER  
What is wrong?

CLARA  
I just remembered something. It's terrible. About the Doctor. He carries a dark secret deep inside. He tried to kill so many of them!

RIVER  
I thought, he saved Gallifrey?

CLARA  
No, not the Time Lords. He pushed very hard in his time stream to keep it away from me. I just saw some short impressions. The Weeping Angels were there, I think. What happened with Amy Pond and her husband?

RIVER – is shocked. Moves one step away  
What exactly did you see? What do you know about Amy and Rory?

CLARA  
Almost nothing. He never talks about them. I just saw Amys picture on the console of the TARDIS one time. And number eleven saw her, when he died, I think.

RIVER  
No wonder! What is with the Weeping Angels?

CLARA  
I never heard about them before Transelor. There were some of them hidden in the snow.

RIVER  
So, he didn't kill them all?

CLARA – close to tears  
They were survivors, I think. He let them live to send a signal to anyone out there.

RIVER  
This makes no sense. Nobody got hurt that time – except Amy and Rory. And they lived a good life.

CLARA  
So, why did he react so harsh with the Weeping Angels?

RIVER – slaps with her right hand to her forehead  
I am stupid. The only person, who was hurt that time, was him. And in the worst way thinkable. This man hates endings. And the Angels forced a terrible ending, which not even the Doctor could avoid. If you die, he can visit a younger version of you. Believe me, I know. But Amy and Rory were torn apart from him forever.

CLARA  
There is some more. He wasn't alone, when he did it. He had help. Such a dark and tortured soul.

RIVER  
Who was it? Who helped him?

Before Clara can answer, the DOCTOR openes the door of the TARDIS.

DOCTOR  
I think, it's save. Nothing happened. It's just very cold inside.

Scene 19: Clara and River are entering the TARDIS. Right after that, the door closes automatically. The console of the TARDIS switches on and shows a bright blue light.

DOCTOR  
Ok. Maybe, I was wrong. [Louder] So, speak to us! [To River and Clara] And you two: stay next to me!

GREAT INTELLIGENCE  
Doctor! Now it's time, that we finish, what happened such a long time ago.

RIVER  
I have to go. I am sorry.

DOCTOR  
What? Stay!

RIVER  
Something is pushing me to the heart of the TARDIS. I think, it's her.

DOCTOR  
You can't look inside. It will kill you!

RIVER  
I have to go inside.

DOCTOR – screams  
No! It will kill you!

RIVER – goes away slowly, tears are dropping down her face  
But it saves you! And the universe! And don't you dare, following me! If you ever loved me, you stay and live. You are needed, sweetie!

DOCTOR – turns to the console  
Is that your final plan? Do you want to kill my wife before you die?

GREAT INTELLIGENCE  
She has to die! She knows your secret! Her blood is on your hands, Doctor! You should have left her, where she was.

DOCTOR - in panic  
At least, let Clara go. This is just between you and me!

CLARA  
Wait! What's going on? I thought, River will save us!

GREAT INTELLIGENCE  
Tell her Doctor! Tell her the truth! She deserves to know the truth before she dies.

DOCTOR - turns to Clara  
It's almost impossible, that the she will succeed. And if a Time Lord goes inside the heart of a TARDIS, it will explode.

CLARA  
So why didn't you stop her?

DOCTOR  
Cause in anyway, the universe is saved. I am sorry.

Before Clara can answer, they here the voice of River, screaming “Geronimo”. Than a bright yellow light appears and blinds the whole scene for some seconds.

GREAT INTELLIGENCE - screams  
Wait! This is impossible! This can't happen! I am loosing control!

DOCTOR  
Do me a favor and die this time!

A blue flash comes from the console of the TARDIS and hits Claras head. She falls to the ground without conscious. The Doctor runs to her and screams.

DOCTOR  
Clara! No! What have you done to her?

GREAT INTELLIGENCE  
This is my last victory before I die. Don't worry, Doctor. She lives. Some would say, I did you favor. But not that one, you asked for. She knew about your little game with the Weeping Angels. I made her forget. But some day, she will remember. From now on, you will ask yourself everyday, if today is the day, she remembers, you are a serial killer!

Scene 20: The TARDIS has her original color again. Clara woke up and speaks to the Doctor.

CLARA  
What happened?

DOCTOR  
Rivers plan worked. But when the Great Intelligence had to leave the TARDIS, it sent a magnetic flash, which hit you. Probably you suffer from some memory losses.

CLARA  
I actually do. What happened to River?

DOCTOR  
Like I said: You can't survive the heart of the TARDIS. She is dead. [Swallows] And this time, it's definite.

CLARA  
Can we go home now?

DOCTOR  
Best idea of the day!

Scene 21: Rivers wakes up in a white room. There is only a bed inside. She hears a voice of an unkown man.

MAN  
Welcome, Professor Song.

RIVER  
Where am I? What happened?

MAN  
I think, home is the best description for the place, where you are. And it's by far more interesting, what has to happen now than what happened!


End file.
